


A Very Human Tradition

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Callum has a question for Rayla but she doesn't make it easy to ask.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	A Very Human Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece to take a break for other, heavier fics. 
> 
> Set 5 years after the events of Season 3.
> 
> Who doesn't love an adoraburr?

She will always love the happy chirps of the adroaburrs. All Moonshadow elves do really. Even Runaan has true affection for the little puffballs.

She’s giggling at a particularly cute pair when she realises Callum is uncharacteristically quiet.

Turning, she finds him staring at her, a strange look on his face.

“Are you all right?” She wades through the long grass towards him.

“Yep!” He tries to smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Ah, a little worse for wear after all that Moonberry wine last night?” She grins, raising her eyebrows.

He rolls his eyes. “You could have warned me about Moonshadow celebrations, you know?”

“First of all, that’s my culture-” She replies sarcastically.

“People didn’t leave the house until 5 in the morning!”

She ignores him. “And second of all, it was my 21st! Isn’t that a milestone party thing for humans too?”

Callum is grave. “I still feel I should have been warned.”

She rolls her eyes, strolling up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s not my fault humans can’t hold their drink.” She idly runs her fingers through his hair.

He doesn’t rise to her insult, instead slipping his hands up her arms and pulling her hands into his own. He holds her hands between them, running his thumbs across her knuckles. A gentle sigh escapes his lips before he looks up at her.

“Rayla.” He says softly.

“Callum…” She repeats in a slightly mocking tone.

He can’t help but snort at her. He takes a deep breath. “Rayla, the past six years with you have been the best of my life. Before I met you-”

“Oh dear, is it big feelings time?”

“Rayla!” He squeezes her hands, trying not to laugh. “I’m trying to have a moment here!”

“Ok.” She tries to hide her smile. “I’m sorry.”

“As I was saying, before I met you… I never felt like I fit in anywhere. I was just this lonely, useless prince-”

“And then I tried to kill you”

He gives her a slightly exasperated look and she snaps her mouth shut.

“And _after_ you tried to kill me and we started travelling together, you made me believe I could make a difference. That I do anything. I’m a better person today, because of you…”

Rayla looks at him like he’s crazy when he goes down on one knee and she tries to follow suit.

Callum rolls his eyes. “No, you stay up there!”

“What? Why?! What are you doin’?”

“Just let me finish!”

“You’re going to get all adoraburry.”

He takes a deep breath. “Rayla, I do not care if I get all adoraburry.”

She shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

He takes her hands in his again. “Rayla, you changed my life. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I still can’t believe someone as amazing and beautiful as you wants to be with me. So…” He takes a deep breath and produces a ring from his pocket. “Rayla, will you marry me?”

Realisation dawns on her and she breaks into one of the most stunning smiles he’s ever seen. “That’s what all this is about?”

Callum looks confused. “Well… yeah.”

“This is how humans propose…” She’s nods in understanding. “Actually, I remember Soren saying-”

He gets to his feet, a little hysterical. “What the hell, Rayla?! Yes or no?!”

She looks at him shocked for a second before descending into a fit of giggles. He looks so confused and scared and nervous. She slides her hands around his neck and kisses him softly. “Of course, its ‘yes’, dummy.”

He breathes a sigh of relief and presses his forehead against hers. 

He stands back, a small smile on his face, as he once again goes down on one knee. There is a slight shake visible in his hand as he holds the ring up to her.

She gives him her hand, giggling. “Which finger does it go on?”

He gets up, laughing with her. “You know, this is supposed to be a very solemn occasion. Your snickering is just ruining the mystique.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Shall I swoon?” She places a hand dramatically on her chest.

Callum grabs her hand and slips the ring on her third finger. “There.” He tries to hide his smile. “You know, I may already be regretting this.”

“Pfft, no you’re not.” She looks down at her hand. The ring is simple and yet beautiful. Silver with delicate scrollwork. She can see immediately it’s Ethari’s work.

Perhaps this is a human tradition not to be scorned at.

“Do… do you like it?” After six years together, Callum suddenly sounds strangely shy. “Back home, it’s more traditional to have diamonds or sapphires or… well, Ethari said you’d probably prefer something simple. Something about de-gloving incidents? I don’t know, it sounded gross.”

She hugs him tight against her. “I love it, Callum.” With a happy sigh, she leans back. “And I love you too.”

He smiles softly at her, one hand holding her left, absent mindedly twisting the ring. He brings the other hand up to cup her face. He leans in to kiss her as she slips her hands around his waist. Even after all these years, it still feels electric to kiss her. “So, I guess we’re getting married.”

She laughs. “I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pretty fluffy compared to my usual stuff.
> 
> These guys definitely can bring out my mushy side.


End file.
